In power semiconductor devices, a termination region is located around an active region in which a transistor is formed. There is a proposal for providing a plurality of P-type ring layers spaced apart from each other and one or a plurality of P-type layers connected together in a termination region to improve a withstand voltage (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).